


【本马达】【生贺】私酿（一发完）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: *给呆呆的生贺文*本呆永远相亲相爱*NC17，ABO世界观，私设如山预警：生子，孕期，产乳，失禁。请勿触雷。





	【本马达】【生贺】私酿（一发完）

无畏与无惧，张狂与莽撞；  
振奋与伪装，疲惫与荣光；  
勇敢、忍耐、挣扎、坚强；  
偷欢时畅笑，  
跌落时感伤。  
青春作伴，鬓发染霜。  
Matt说：“Ben是我一生中最信任的人。”  
他们以爱为滋养，  
养一坛醇香悠远，历久弥芳的挚爱私酿。

1、  
早在分化期到来之前，他们已经默认自己未来的亚性征。  
人类发育总是依循着一定科学规律的，Ben和Matt都不是那种小概率的意外。伴随着青春期身材突然拔高变壮，Ben在十六岁的时候就分化成了Alpha，和所有人预料的一样。  
“一股酒气。”  
Matt抽抽鼻子，还没习惯青春期Alpha失控的信息素。Ben的信息素是琴酒味。  
然而比Ben大两岁的他迟迟未曾分化，暂时也还不会受到Ben信息素的影响。呃，如果他将来分化成A或者B，影响也是不存在的。  
但Ben坚信Matt会是Omega。他不接受不能与Matt结为伴侣的未来，当然，如果Matt万一分化成了A，Ben也是不会放手的。  
Matt没想这么多，他直觉自己会是Omega。相对而言，他更关心自己将来信息素的味道，在他听说隔壁班一个女生不幸地拥有了大蒜面包味的信息素以后……  
“唉，真想马上知道我的信息素会是什么味道。”  
男性Omega的信息素味道，一般不像女性Omega那样清香怡人，他们要恬淡得多。Matt猜想自己会是青草的味道？或者橙子的味道？那也不错。  
听说有Omega的信息素是矿泉水味的，那不是几乎闻不出来？  
“如果让我猜”，Ben故作严肃：“根据你平时的饮食习惯，我想你一定是……”  
“披萨味的。”  
“你去死吧混蛋。”  
小哥哥立马铁拳伺候，跳起来把明明小自己两岁、却已经高了大半头的Alpha小子敲个满头包。  
他们就是这种打打闹闹中相伴长大的青梅竹马。

2、  
因为同样热爱表演，他们曾在一起看过无数的电影和电视剧。  
有时候是为了学习与分析，有时候纯粹是为了打发时间。  
那时候Matt还有着少年狂妄的骄矜，喜欢研究戏剧理论，并且像所有刚步入艺术门槛的孩子一样唾弃肥皂剧。  
“永远是Omega发情，正好遇上心仪的Alpha来访，一拍即合当场标记。我说这些ABO浪漫喜剧能不能有点新意？”  
事实证明人不能太装太作，很容易立下flag。  
他与Ben的第一次就发生在他分化期的初潮，跟肥皂剧演的一模一样。  
平时自信过人、甚至在Ben面前有些自大的小哥哥，彻底没了主意，任由Ben想怎么做就怎么做，只要能纾解那股陌生而汹涌的燥热情潮。  
“现在知道我先分化的好处了吧？”  
得了甜头的Alpha难得占回上风，压着小哥哥艹得起劲还要嘴上卖乖。  
Matt要气哭了，又或者是爽的。  
从来没有像今天这样真切感受到，Ben是个强壮过人的Alpha。  
少年Alpha灼热硕大的性器强行贯入Omega初次打开的甬道里。刚完成分化的稚嫩甬道却湿润得厉害，又热又烫又湿，拼命收缩着想把入侵者挤出去——然而结果是夹得更紧吸得更深，逼Alpha不管不顾地往里艹，艹得两人身下床单都湿透了。  
一滩滩体液浸润床单，被体温蒸发到空气里，Alpha在狂热中突然注意到那迷人至极的香气。  
是奶酒甜腻的气息。Matt信息素的味道。  
“好香。”  
他像要吮出更多美酒似的含住Omega的嘴唇，用舌头卷住那硬胀的细小乳尖，啃咬得又红又肿，连Omega颤抖着甩出一股股液体的肉茎也不放过，都吃个通通透透。初尝人事的Alpha哪里懂得节制，正陷入热潮的Omega也只会一个劲缠着他索要更多。  
辛辣的琴酒与乳香的奶酒，亲密无间地融合在一起，他醉了，他也醉了。于是本该只是一次舒缓热潮的性爱，变成了缔结终身的标记。  
对，还是和肥皂剧一模一样——  
“见鬼。”  
清醒过来的Matt终于意识到发生了什么。他才分化就被这小混蛋标记了，意味着他们成为了生理学上的夫妻……距离合法也就差市政厅的一个登记仪式。  
然而他才十九岁，天哪，他的Alpha才十七！  
“你觉得我们去哪里度蜜月比较好？”  
心大的Alpha连内裤都懒得穿，反正穿了还得脱，麻烦。他就那么大咧咧地敞着腿，甩着那根让Matt又爱又恨的大家伙，把旅行目录摊开放在膝头开始研究：“如果要去欧洲，我还得打工攒一阵子旅费……”  
度蜜月？结婚？  
Matt把头埋在手心里无声哀嚎。好吧，他是不是应该夸奖他的Alpha是个有担当的男子汉，没有拔了就跑？  
他看着正在兴致勃勃研究蜜月旅行的Ben，鬼使神差，在信息素的影响下，问出了他以为自己绝不会问的蠢问题。喔，跟他最唾弃的肥皂剧女主角的台词，毫无不同……  
“你会爱我一辈子吗？”  
“不。”  
Ben在这种时候发挥出了他一贯的欠揍风格。幸好赶在Matt变脸打人之前补救：“我觉得一辈子不够久。”  
他嬉皮笑脸地握住Omega踹过来的小腿，把人掀翻压倒，又一次吻上去。  
“所以，我可以预约下辈子也在一起吗？”  
肉麻！但是管用。  
Matt从此再没有质疑过Ben的爱。

3、  
他们最后没有像肥皂剧结局那样，迅速结婚生子。  
人生还那么长，还有那么多梦想等着他们去实现。结婚嘛，不急不急。  
急的是如何在好莱坞成名。两人躺在LA的破公寓里，关于这个话题可以讨论一整天。那时他们已打包了简单的行李，奔赴美国最大的梦想谷，成为LA试镜大军中的沧海一粟。  
公寓的小床躺两个成年人实在够呛，每每被他们折腾得吱呀作响。两人有时不得不停下克制一点，又忍不住偷笑。  
狭窄的可不止小床，而他们寻欢的地方更不止小床。  
客厅沙发才一米八，Ben的身高却早超过了一米九。但是谁管这些？  
尽情发泄后，汗水与体液积在劣质人造革沙发皮上，真难受。可他们就爱这样黏黏糊糊地窝着。比亲密更亲密。  
庆祝拿到了新角色，欧耶，来做爱吧！试镜失败令人沮丧，OK，做爱可以安慰一切。其中一个刚从剧组回来，小别胜新婚，怎能不做爱？  
小公寓里镇日弥漫着酒香，别误会，他们并没有酗酒到这种程度——只是沉溺于醉酒式的性爱，一次又一次，仿佛无休无止。  
即使下一份工作不知道在哪儿，没有名气也没有钱，又有什么关系。他们像两个贪吃糖果的小孩，嗜甜的罪恶感反而让人更想犯错。  
真的很快乐。  
Matt在这方面始终有着天生的羞涩。情动时不敢直视Ben的眼睛，连呻吟都咬着唇珠咽下去。越是这样，Ben越是想看他丢弃矜持后糟糕的样子。  
他会哄骗Matt尝试各种羞耻的姿势，实在哄不住，大不了释放浓烈的Alpha信息素来让Matt屈服——去他的Alpha绅士守则，去他的“AO性爱礼仪”，释放信息素压制Omega是犯罪？那就犯罪好了，Ben在床上就是这么不讲道理。  
“啊啊啊啊……”明明都高潮许多次了，还要被粗暴强硬地压着艹，甬道变成了充盈着潮吹液的肉壶，酥麻得简直要坏掉。Omega哭泣着抱紧他，十指软软地抓挠着Alpha的肩背，不停呢喃着：“please……”  
他整个人被笼罩在Alpha烈酒般的信息素气味里，被艹得神志不清，起初压抑的那些呻吟声统统从喉咙底涌出来，还夹杂着清醒时绝不会说出口的淫浪话语。Ben知道他会这样，被艹开了就特别痴缠，反过来贪吃地朝他的Alpha摇屁股。  
那果冻样白腻圆润的屁股可太美味了，Ben甚至为此平时只允许Matt穿特别宽松的休闲裤。旁人的目光一落在那曲线上，就会引起他强烈的嫉妒。  
一边掉眼泪一边吸缩着阴茎，Omega还残留着几分少年稚气的脸庞，沉浸在情欲中的景象分外动人，吸引Ben吻了又吻。  
每次过后Matt都会咬牙戳着Ben硬鼓鼓的胸膛说：“下不为例！”  
“好的好的！”  
Alpha应得顺口，从不践行。下次该怎样，还是怎样。

4、  
Matt曾以为Ben折腾他的那些花样已经足够羞耻了。  
但直到数年后他怀孕，才知道这混蛋是没有下限的。  
是Ben先察觉到Matt信息素的味道在逐渐改变。  
Omega的信息素会伴随他们孕育新生命而发生变化，这是教科书上人尽皆知的客观事实。然而落到Ben身上，当他又一次欢爱后嗅吸着爱人浑身散发出的酒香，突然警醒。  
“你闻起来不太一样了。”随着年纪和阅历的增长，Ben已经不是当年那个懵懂的毛头小子：“是不是……”  
“啊？”  
Matt比他还迟钝。直到诊室里医生温柔地笑着对他们说“恭喜”，Matt才有了已经怀孕的真实感。  
他们要有小宝宝了！  
工作日程需要重新安排，有些已经签下的电影合同只好乖乖赔钱。还好，他们已在好莱坞占据了一点位置，小宝贝的到来虽然意外，后果他们也还承担得起。时代不一样了，明星们结婚生子反而有了炒作话题——  
前提是，他们得先去结婚！  
实在不是不相爱，恰恰相反，因为太相爱了，他们完全记不起结婚这回事。不都是日夜厮守着吗？好吧，要当爹妈了，他们必须成熟起来。  
于是手忙脚乱去市政厅补完那道十几年前就该补完的手续，婚礼？算了吧，Matt不是那种特别爱浪漫的Omega。低调低调！保胎比较重要，先前他可是没察觉自己怀孕，还在拍动作戏呢，想起就后怕。  
“宝宝很乖。”  
Matt往后靠进沙发，抚摸着初初隆起一点曲线的腹部，眼底尽是柔情。他要有宝宝了，而且是和Ben的爱情结晶，这认知一天比一天让他更加欣喜。  
可伏在沙发背后可怜巴巴的Ben，眼神就没那么柔和了，简直像头饿狼似的。  
香。太香了。  
孕期Omega难以控制自己的信息素扩散，尤其对已经与他产生联结的Alpha有着致命吸引力。天哪，这气息香得不可思议。不再是奶酒般柔和清甜，变得更浓郁，更醇厚。  
安安静静坐着轻抚腹部的Matt，在Ben的感受中仿佛一枚酒心巧克力。细软顺滑的白巧克力外壳，舔一舔就黏在舌头上甜得化不开。“啵”地一口咬破，金黄澄澈的酒味糖浆就顺着舌面流进喉咙，中人欲醉。这酒香应该是樱桃白兰地，清冽，甘醇，天然甜美，不能更诱人。  
然而属于自己的美味他却无法尝个痛快。第一次孕育婴儿的Omega谨慎得不得了，前三个月直接把他赶到剧组去睡，碰都不给他碰。  
Ben硬胀得发痛，快要憋到爆炸了。哪有这么狠心的Omega！  
他在剧组酒店里，翻看着手机，百般哄骗Matt才肯给他发了一张专拍肚子的照片。  
曲线更明显了，圆圆的肚脐真可爱。Matt很烦恼地附带了一句“我腰上长了好多赘肉”，但Ben只想象着自己从后面搂着那腹部，把胀得不行的阴茎艹进湿乎乎的甬道里，被Matt愈发肥美的肉臀夹得舒爽无比。  
或许Matt还会小心翼翼地捧着肚子，对，他那么爱孩子一定会的——捧着肚子担心打扰婴儿，又要应付他那索求无度的Alpha丈夫，孕期中的Omega紧张得甚至委屈了，那种可怜又可爱的表情让人更想欺负他……  
OK，他只能做梦，或者边做梦边自慰。  
当他拍完这部戏回家，腻腻歪歪地爬到Matt床上动手掀他衣服“我要摸摸宝宝”，Matt明知他的目的，也只是翻了个白眼随他去。好吧，都四个多月了，应该……安全了？  
“得寸进尺”是Ben对Matt从小到大的耍赖手法，屡试不爽。  
床褥间全是Matt酒心巧克力的甜香味道，Ben沉迷其中，下意识释放出的Alpha信息素也让爱人软了腰。于是默许了Ben更多的探索，他自从怀孕后又何尝不是忍得很辛苦？  
后穴还没被摸两下就出了好多水，Ben索性把他裤子脱下来，埋在他股间舔弄着。  
Omega捂住两眼自欺欺人，太羞耻太羞耻了，可是又那么舒服。水越舔越多，Alpha还恶劣地把手指伸进去搅动，发出吱吱的水声。太有趣了，Ben发现了Matt新的敏感带，当他吻上Omega绷圆的肚皮时，Omega总会不可抑制地轻轻颤抖，两腿不自觉绞紧。  
联想到当自己进入时Omega会把他夹得有多紧多爽，Alpha就再也不想忍耐了。巨物一进入就把湿软的甬道塞得满满的，酣畅淋漓地做了几次，非得Matt抵着他的胸口低软啜泣说“不要了”，意犹未尽地再抽插了好几下才停，还塞在Omega屁股里不舍得抽出来。  
“放开我。”  
Matt哭得鼻头红红，挣扎着要起来，Ben好歹还分辨得出那不是在发小脾气。  
当然不是，Matt只是羞于说出自己要去卫生间，但这根本停不下来的家伙太过分！怀孕后被胀大的子宫渐渐压迫的前列腺，变得更敏感更容易高潮，尿意也更加难忍。哦天哪，Matt的脸比高潮时还要红。  
他支起身想下床，刚刚撅起屁股想把那赖皮的坏家伙赶出去。眼看着就剩下一个饱胀的头部还抵在穴口，却被男人一搂腰猛地下坐。  
“啊！”  
泪花在眼眶里打转，被突然捅上来艹到高潮的剧烈快感鞭打着全身，Matt差点就尿了。他哆嗦着想挣脱，身后的Alpha却贴过来咬住他的耳垂：“在这里就好。”  
“滚开啦！”  
哪有这么无赖的人！他才不要那么丢脸！Matt气急了，身下不住往上顶弄的阴茎却小幅磨蹭着他体内的敏感点，将他理智的丝线削得越来越细。  
Ben存心要欺负他。他承认是被自家好脾气的Omega惯坏了，谁让Matt自小就不断对他妥协，纵容他越要越多呢？  
Matt哭喘得浑身衣衫湿透，樱桃酒味的信息素浓得要滴出水。Ben真是铁石心肠，任由Matt徒劳在他怀里扭动，反而蹭得他更爽更硬了，直到最后真的无法承受过载的快感边高潮边尿了出来。  
恶趣味得到满足的后果是严重的。那次以后，Matt整整一个孕期都不允许Ben碰他，连好脸色都没给过几次。Ben自知理亏，再不敢造次，老老实实服侍Omega待产，只能憋了又憋，差点憋成河豚。

5、  
仿佛已经改过自新的Ben让Matt放松了警惕。他全部的注意力都放到了新出生的小公主身上，小宝贝那么乖！那么甜！两人恨不得把全世界的爱都给她。  
Omega坚持要自己哺乳，虽然有保姆白天来帮忙，仍是常常累到睡着。有时候他正在抓紧时间看剧本，准备迅速锻炼恢复工作，又不得不去服侍嗷嗷哭着要喝奶的小公主。  
某天晚上Ben回到家，保姆已经走了，屋里也听不到婴儿的哭声。他回到卧室，发现Matt抱着小公主睡得正香，孩子也正发出舒服的呼噜声，含着Omega的乳头反射地张合。Alpha爸爸轻手轻脚地把小宝贝抱进婴儿房，回来想给爱人掩上被子，却被那股掺着奶汁香气的信息素味道冲了一脑门。  
而在他们爱巢大床上的Omega仍敞怀躺着，睡得迷迷糊糊，被吸肿的乳尖上还挂着一滴奶白液体。曲线丰润的胸口软肉随着呼吸起起伏伏，Ben彻底被迷住了。那是孕育了他们爱情结晶的Omega的身体，是流淌着奶与蜜的丰饶之地。  
苦苦忍了几个月的Alpha俯下身卷起那滴乳汁，忍不住又吮吸更多。在Omega醒来前他已经拢住那两瓣胸肉放肆揉捏起来，乳汁流了一手，昏睡中的Omega发出低哑的呜咽，腰肢扭动。  
流出的乳汁被舔干净了，又重新被挤出来，Omega终于醒了，睁着雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛望向他。刚想发出抗议的声音，却被野兽般冲进身体的巨大撞击得变成呻吟。  
“你好香。”  
Alpha还不肯放过那流奶的乳孔，舌尖抵住细小的孔洞挑逗着，把Omega舔得啜泣连连。那里平时就很敏感，此时更是被轻轻舔弄就酥麻难当，又羞耻又舒爽。  
突然爆发的酣畅性爱让两个人都爽到放空。  
过后Ben还不肯放手，紧抱着Matt嗅吸他颈窝里性腺处特别浓烈的信息素味道。酒味越来越甜，味道愈发绵软悠长。就像是，被岁月酿出了更丰富的质感，这是属于Ben的独一无二的酒香。  
是他的珍藏，他的私酿。

6、  
这世间，岂能事实尽如人意。  
自导自演的新片成绩不佳。另一些项目也陷入低谷，还有令人头疼的负面新闻。在又一次遭遇事业挫折后，Ben回头望去，才发现自己已经与Matt携手走过了大半的人生。  
“没关系。总会有办法的。”  
Matt安慰着他的丈夫，一如他在面对外界时那样，坚定地支持他。  
没有人比他更明白Ben的天赋与才华。尽管外人有时会嘲笑他“对Ben的支持简直盲目”，但更多的人却仍是被他们真挚的感情打动。  
我们是两个人走一条路。这是他们从青春萌动时就逐渐形成的信念，不管前面的路多难，总有一个人，不会放开你的手。  
外界声音太过喧嚣的时候，他们不会逃避，但会在自己的小天地里消解那些负面情绪。陪伴孩子，吃顿美味的晚餐，或者来一次虽然不那么狂野、但也足够放纵的性爱。  
美丽与英俊的外在终会被时光侵蚀。他们都过了盛年，不拥有年轻时引人注目的相貌。身上也不可避免堆叠起层层赘肉，Ben却笑称“你的屁股越来越性感了”，抱着自家Omega厚实肉感的屁股痛痛快快地艹进去。  
他依然保持着年轻时的习惯，情潮消退后，总要埋在Omega颈间沉溺片刻。  
人到中年，Alpha的信息素味道更霸道了，性爱中迸发的烈酒气息令人晕眩。Matt的信息素味道仍然馥郁芬芳，但感觉更加醇和温雅，就像他如今的外表一样。  
“我爱你。”  
Ben永远说不腻这句话，无论是床上还是床下。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”不断吐露的爱语和密不透风的亲吻交织着，将爱人全身笼罩其中。身下的进出却变得很慢，一点点抽出来，再缓缓往里捅，让每一寸柔嫩的肉壁都感受到缠满青筋的阴茎在彻底侵入，摩擦，堆积快感。  
满满的射精就是最甜蜜的示爱。不管经历了多少次，Matt仍会为Alpha的占有所颤抖战栗，他抬起手将爱人的头抱在胸口。  
“我也爱你。我会一直爱你。”  
说“爱你”仿佛很容易，要坚持一生，却要迈过多少考验和荆棘。  
他们是注定要相爱的灵魂。  
从家乡的珍珠街出发，一路相伴前行——  
无畏与无惧，张狂与莽撞；  
振奋与伪装，疲惫与荣光；  
勇敢、忍耐、挣扎、坚强；  
偷欢时畅笑，  
跌落时感伤。  
青春作伴，鬓发染霜。  
Matt说：“Ben是我一生中最信任的人。”  
他们以爱为滋养，  
养一坛醇香悠远，历久弥芳的挚爱私酿。


End file.
